


Dear Stubb

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Scully family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Scully's diary while in Quantico





	1. 1st entry

**Author's Note:**

> Stubb is a character from Moby Dick.

Dear Stubb,

The date is… irrelevant. Today was my first day at Quantico Academy and it was awesome. I would never have thought that one day, I would be studying at the notorious institution training every single FBI agents. Gee! I would not even have imagined I’d pursue a career in law enforcement. But here I am, in my small dormitory room, writing to you, my dear friend.

I feel awful for not having confided in you in such a long time, but I had my reasons. There was so much on my plate these last days! Mom helped me fill a lot of papers to redirect letters and subscriptions I receive through mail. Melissa could not stop hovering over my shoulder sending me good vibes using a new age technique she just learned. Bill didn’t even bother to feign interest in my going to Quantico. And Ahab… well… Ahab avoided me most of the time. What about Charlie you’ll wonder? Charlie’s absent. As usual. God knows where he is. You shouldn’t be surprised. Anyway.

I’m sitting at my microscopic desk and my fingers can’t keep up with all the thoughts and observations I want to share with you. My mind is buzzing with new information. We had an orienteering tour today and I think I can find my way to the major basements. For example, I’ll be able to find the cafeteria and the library. And maybe some of classrooms. But with a little help.

I think I recognised two or three people from medical school! I don’t believe they saw me, but I’ll try to introduce myself later. It’s only the first week after all. Days are so busy here. People walk past you at surprising speed. Everyone seems in such a hurry.

It’s strange to see everyone in uniform. Talking of uniform, you should see me in my PT shorts! It’s terribly loose. I’ll have to tie the string thrice to keep it from falling. Haha. No seriously, the lady told me: ‘I’m sorry, dear. They don’t make them in junior sizes.’ I might ask Mom to stitch them or find a way to shrink them somehow.

Officially, lectures begin tomorrow. I think I… wait a minute. I just looked at my schedule. Right. I have PT tomorrow at 9am. Oh shit, no, it’s not 9 but a 7. What!? PT at 7am?? Stubb, it appears that tomorrow my day begins at 7am. With physical training. I bet we’ll have a run and then maybe some gymnastics outside. I don’t know. I’ll keep you updated for sure. Then I have firearms training, profiling and psychology. I look forward to that last lesson. I think I bought the manual. I might read it to bed later. It must be somewhere in my room.

Oh jeez! Gotta run, it’s already 8:30pm. I’ve got my initiation to go to. Keep you posted! Thanks for listening Stubb!

_Dana aka your Starbuck_

_First entry -- while in Quantico_


	2. Dear Stubb (2nd entry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written two days following the 1st entry

I. AM. EXHAUSTED. I can’t imagine I’ll be able to keep up this rhythm all year long. I didn’t write to you yesterday. I was dead to the world at 8 pm. I slept like a baby.

I woke up early today and I’ve only got two or three minutes to write as much as I can before roll call. Stubb, can you believe they wake the recruits up with the intercom at 5:55 am? Don’t ask me why it’s 5:55 am and not 6 am. I have absolutely no idea. I am glad though that I don’t have to share a room. I could not endure another girl’s morning breath or having discard her clothes all over the room. I’ve had this experience with Sally in college and once is enough.

2 minutes left before I have to go to the pool. (Yeah, we’ve got swimming lessons at 7 this morning.) Oh, by the way, yesterday’s PT training. I promised I would tell you how it went, didn’t I?

It was… I can’t find a word to describe it. Hard? Tough? Horribly difficult? Or should I say… A GLIMPSE OF WHAT HELL PROBABLY LOOKS LIKE? The instructor took obvious pleasure in torturing us. We had to do burpees (three sets of twenty jumps under 5 minutes. No rest.) Then we went for a run. A 10-freaking-k run in the woods. I can’t thank my parents enough for having given me the shortest legs in human history. Stubb, I don’t want to sound grumpy but honestly. If I had had Bill’s leg length (is it even grammatically acceptable to say this?), I wouldn’t have finished last. Well. I wasn’t the last one to finish. There was that boy. I think he has asthma. I don’t know how he got in the Academy. He didn’t finish the race. So, I wasn’t the last one to come back. But my legs are still shaking just thinking about having to do the exercise twice a week.

I’ve got to go. Kym’s probably waiting for me down the corridor. See you!

\--------

I’m back. It’s nighttime. The sun has gone to sleep and so will I pretty soon. Where was I? Oh yeah. Today was hectic but I didn’t learn anything ‘important’. I’m gonna stick to telling you what happened yesterday.

After PT, we had firearms training. We were about fifteen recruits. I can’t say I’m that good a shot but Ahab taught me how to shoot on a small target. And Bill and Charlie once showed me how to hit a snake at short range with a BB Gun – which btw totally disgusted me. But I must admit, this knowledge proved to be useful yesterday. Most of the group probably never had handled a gun in their entire life. But I, at least, knew how to remove the safety pin. So there’s that.

The instructor was a small lady with tiny hands and a jolly smile. When she fired the first shot, half of the group winced because of the sound it produced. As for me, I think, the reason I winced was because I thought the instructor would be thrown back with the recoil. She didn’t. And after her demonstration, she let us try the gun and I hit one of the three targets. Most of the recruits missed. Conclusion: I don’t suck too much at firearms training.

After that, we went to the cafeteria to have our lunch. I met with one of the familiar faces I’d seen during orienteering. Kym. She graduated in pathology at the same time as me. I never talked to her during our time at Uni. And we both regret it now since it turns out we have a lot in common! After lunch, Kym and I headed to the profiling classroom only to bump our noses against a locked door. The instructor, Jack O’Ring, had to cancel the lecture because of a spontaneous consultant job. The other students who were already piling up in the corridor, were disappointed by this unexpected cancellation.

(I was glad to get a three hours break.) I wanted to head to the library and pick a book Melissa had recommended to me before I left home. Kym followed me because she needed to borrow a manual. She had not had time to buy it and we had to bring it in class today. I offered her to share mine during the lecture but she delined. Anyway. We went to the library and swiped our ID badges – every student as one and is required to wear it at all times.

Stubb. You should have seen that library. It-is-paradisiac. My inner bookworm had a heart-attack. It’s got so many shelves full of well-kept books, manuals and anything printed that you might be looking for. (I guess there are a few Moby Dick copies too!)

Shit. It’s 11pm. I must turn off my light soon or I won’t be able to stay awake tomorrow. I’ll cut to the chase. So, I made my way to the ‘Sciences of the sky’ as Melissa calls them. Kym was finding it funny that I cared to find a book about reading the stars, but I told her I had promised my sister I would read it. When I give my word, I stand by it.

There was only one student browsing in the shelves. The section was so small compared to the others. The space between the shelves was narrow and I bumped shoulders with the guy standing in the middle of the alley. He didn’t even seem to notice. He had his nose stuck in the book he was holding and his hair obviously needed to see a comb ASAP. The weird manual he was holding was about ‘how to calculate the distance between asteroids and which ones were most likely to host alien colonies’ or something like that. Stubb, don’t ask me why the Academy even has this thing.

I found Melissa’s book recommendation, took it and joined Kym at the end of the shelf. But dear God, Stubb. I managed to knock the guy again on my way out. I’m so clumsy sometimes! I remember him raising his nose from the book he was reading and me staring stupidly into his eyes. Oh! And his eyes. They were green. No blue. Or grey. I'm not sure. They could have been hazel but I didn't see them well. He was wearing reading glasses and the light reflected upon them. I apologised as fast as I could and ran away to Kym. I could feel his gaze on me as I hurried out of the narrow space between the shelves. We checked out my book and went to our psychology class.

Stubb: his gaze still lingers in my mind. I don’t know this guy but somehow, I can’t take him out of my mind. I don’t even know him. Wtf?

I’m going to sleep now. It’s 10:20 pm. I’ll talk to you soon.

Starbuck.

_2 nd entry – while in Quantico_


End file.
